


Birthday Wish

by wooziwinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Flirting, Birthday, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Extremely Shy, I WILL make that a legitimate tag someday, M/M, Meet-Cute, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Shy Jeon Wonwoo, brief mention of alcohol, established seokhoon, extremely soft, how is that also not a tag....., its just....really soft, jihoon polite hands, jihoon/wonwoo/seokmin, shy lee jihoon, the tag doesnt even exist!!!! my mind!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks
Summary: “You want to kiss him, right?”Jihoon leaned back enough to give his boyfriend a bewildered look, and Seokmin giggled.“Okay, let me rephrase. I think you should kiss Wonwoo, I think it would be very cute.”// Established boyfriends Seokmin and Jihoon meet their cute neighbor Wonwoo and Jihoon instantly falls for him. Extremely shy and soft shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for @jigglykwan!!! Thanks for always giving me great fic inspo, including the prompt for this one! Everyone say thanks Jo for basically inventing WonSeokHoon (SeokHoonWon? SeokWonhoon??)

The album Jihoon had been listening to came to an end, and suddenly a silence fell over the apartment. The man glanced up from the notebook he’d been writing in and peered around the room, searching for the reason it felt unsettling. 

A sizzle from the kitchen finally brought him to his feet, padding over to observe a boiling pot on the stove. He turned it down until the bubbling subsided, then pulled his phone from his pocket. 

J: the pot on the stove was boiling

J: I turned it down

While waiting for a response he scrolled through his emojis until he found one of the little guy stirring a soup pot in a chef hat. There really was one of those for every situation, he thought with a smile as he hit send. 

Then he noted his messages had not even been read. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and nibbled on his bottom lip. 

J: does it take 45 min to pick up a package? 

J: you better not be ax murdered 

He scrolled through his emojis, and was amazed to find one of the little guy holding an ax. Was there nothing this guy couldn’t do?? 

Jihoon sent the emoji, but saw that his messages were still unopened. He sighed, and pocketed his phone. 

It wasn’t surprising at all to him that Seokmin had found a way to take 45 minutes to go three doors down the hall and pick up a package. He wondered if the neighbor that had signed for their package had a dog, which would mean it would be probably another hour at least before his boyfriend returned. Come to think of it, Jihoon didn’t think either of them had spoken to this particular neighbor before, though they had lived in the building for a while now. 

Jihoon returned to the living room and tucked a leg under him as he settled on the couch. 

Suddenly he heard voices in the hall, and a familiar jovial laugh that was drawing closer. The man on the couch relaxed slightly in relief that his boyfriend hadn’t been ax murdered after all, then sighed. It sounded like he knew what was coming next. 

“Let me give you the quick tour! Our place is a one-bedroom too, so the layout is similar…”

Seokmin was talking to someone - presumably the neighbor - as he pushed through the front door, his voice louder now that he was in the hallway. 

Jihoon resisted rolling his eyes: of  _ course _ his boyfriend couldn’t pick up a package from a neighbor without becoming best friends with the person, meaning there was probably some new elderly lady he would have to start carrying groceries for from now on. At this point there were probably four or five grandmas and young mothers around the building that Jihoon was obligated to lift things for, now that his boyfriend had broken the silence with them. 

But when the pair stepped into view, Jihoon’s eyes widened in curiosity. This neighbor was no old lady: it was a man about their age with long limbs and dark hair, dressed in an oversized sweater and round, wire-rimmed glasses that framed his dark eyes nicely. 

“There’s the kitchen, ah I just remembered I had some soup on!”

The man watched patiently as Seokmin bustled over to the stove to adjust the setting on the burner and stir the pot once before returning to his side with a sheepish laugh, and gesturing towards the living room. 

“Over here is the living room, and - oh, this is my boyfriend, Jihoon!”

The man and Jihoon blinked at each other with owlish eyes, and the latter offered a tiny wave, suddenly too clammed up to speak. 

“Honey this is our neighbor Wonwoo, he’s the one who signed for your package!”

Seokmin exclaimed with a sunbeam smile, crossing over to hand him the small package he’d been carrying. Embarrassingly, it was wrapped in pink paper with kittens on it, and little speech bubbles that said “Happy Birthday!” in a cheerful font. 

_ Thanks, mom...  _ Jihoon thought to himself as he eyed the box in his hands before peeking back up at the pair as they made their way around the room, Seokmin pointing out various knick knacks and items. 

Wonwoo nodded along thoughtfully as Seokmin went on and on, but it wasn’t until he noticed a small potted cactus on the window sill that he finally spoke, leaning down closer to take a look. Jihoon noted that the hands he planted on his knees as he leaned over were half tucked in the sleeves of his sweater.  _ Cute, _ he thought before he could stop himself. 

“Oh, it's flowering.”

The man noted softly as he looked over the plant. 

“That’s my cactus.”

Jihoon commented, for some reason, as if it wasn’t obvious that it was indeed a cactus, and that everything in this apartment was his. He swallowed thickly, the tips of his ears going pink. He had to admit to himself that he had just wanted to say something, to acknowledge the man. 

Wonwoo blinked over at Jihoon when he finally spoke, and they both looked a little surprised at each other, like they weren’t quite sure what to do next. They didn’t see Seokmin lift an eyebrow between the two of them before he stepped forward to place a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, gesturing back towards the hall. 

“The window at the end of our hall has a great view of the city…”

He led the man away, and Jihoon watched the pair go before letting out the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. 

What had come over him? An image of dark eyes behind wire-rims flashed in his mind, and he flushed all over again. Jihoon hastily cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the package in his hands, eager for a distraction. 

Pulling it open he found a card from his mother which he set aside to read later, and a cream-colored knit sweater folded neatly in the box. He pulled it out and held it up to himself, rubbing a thumb over the thick, traditional stitches with admiration. 

“Oh, your mom sent a sweater, how lovely!”

Jihoon jumped slightly as Seokmin appeared again on the threshold of the living room, hands clasped in front of him in delight. Beside him, Wonwoo smiled softly. 

“It’s cute.”

Jihoon gulped and nodded slowly, unable to help but agree with the man. 

He watched as the pair made their way to the entranceway and retreated to the bedroom with his sweater and card as he listened to Seokmin bid Wonwoo goodnight and pull the door closed. 

When he emerged later for dinner he was quiet, Seokmin watching with an amused twinkle in his eye at the way his boyfriend stared down into his bowl of soup as he ate. 

“That sweater your mom sent was really cute, you’ll have to let me take a picture of you in it later.”

He finally broke the silence, resisting giggling at the way his boyfriend practically jumped, shaken from his thoughts. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, okay.”

“It was nice of our neighbor to sign for it, I can’t believe we’ve never seen that guy around before! I didn’t think we had any neighbors our age.”

“Mhm.”

Jihoon pursed his lips down at his soup as he agreed. He definitely didn’t remember seeing  _ that guy _ around here before - and he’s sure he would have remembered if he had. 

“Wonwoo’s  _ so cute, _ isn’t he?”

Seokmin gushed and Jihoon peeked up at him, hesitating before finally agreeing, 

“Yeah, he’s pretty cute.”

There was no need to lie, but the knowing grin his boyfriend gave him made Jihoon quickly drop his gaze down to his soup again. 

“I just  _ had _ to bring him over here so you could see him yourself. But next time don’t be so  _ shy, _ babe!”

He batted his boyfriend playfully on the arm and Jihoon grunted, noncommental. Seokmin knew by now that he was the way he was, and anyway, why would there be a next time? The pair fell into silence as they finished off their dinner together. 

But Jihoon should’ve known better than to think Seokmin had dropped it. 

It was late now and they were curled up in bed together under the thick comforter, the soft yellow glow of the lamp on the nightstand the only illumination still on in the apartment. 

Their legs were tangled together and their eyes had slipped closed long ago as they lazily kissed, soft lips working slowly against each other and the occasional sigh passing between them. Jihoon’s palm was flat against Seokmin’s back and rubbing rhythmically up and down his spine, the younger man stroking his boyfriend’s jaw in a similar motion as they kissed. 

“Baby…”

Seokmin breathed against the man’s lips, trailing his hand back to massage gently at his nape. Jihoon slipped his eyes open enough to see that his boyfriend had, too. 

“About that cutiepie, Wonwoo…”

The hand rubbing his back slowed to a stop, but Seokmin smiled and kissed his boyfriend again before asking, 

“You want to kiss him, right?”

Jihoon leaned back enough to give his boyfriend a bewildered look, and Seokmin giggled. 

“Okay, let me rephrase. I think you should kiss Wonwoo, I think it would be very cute.”

Jihoon gulped, color springing to his cheeks before he could stop it. 

“Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?”

Seokmin pursed his lips at him, bottom lip jutting out a bit. 

“You were  _ so cute _ when he came over earlier, I could tell you really liked him. Do you want to kiss our cutie neighbor, baby~?”

He cooed, and Jihoon squirmed. 

“Well… I mean…”

He considered it, and his ears turned an even darker shade of pink. 

“Yeah… Who wouldn’t…”

“Oh my god, I agree.”

Seokmin laughed, then pulled his boyfriend closer by the waist, cuddling him.

“Well I think you should definitely do it, I can help make it happen if you want.”

Jihoon hid his face against his boyfriend’s shoulder, flustered just by the thought of it. 

They’d welcomed a casual third into their relationship from time to time over the years but it usually was a Seokmin-led endeavor, with Jihoon often not participating much. He was open to the idea but just didn’t tend to meet anyone that he felt like being more intimate with than just friends, which did make sense considering how shy he was with strangers.

But there did seem to be something different about their cute neighbor, even Jihoon could admit. Perhaps the fact that the man seemed a little shy himself made him a less intimidating person to approach. Jihoon didn’t quite know what to make of the butterflies he felt, thinking about those dark eyes on him… and now his boyfriend was actively encouraging him to think about it, which had him feeling even stranger… Kind of warm, and floaty. 

“I… I dunno…”

He murmured against Seokmin’s shoulder, and his boyfriend reached up to stroke at his hair, encouraging, 

“No worries, Jihoonie, I just wanted to let you know it’s okay if you’re thinking about it.”

He giggled, leaning down to press their foreheads together and peer into the man’s eyes. 

“And that you’re  _ not  _ crazy, he really was super fucking cute. Like, I nearly died when he first answered the door.”

Jihoon couldn’t help but grin affectionately at the man. 

_ “You’re _ super fucking cute, Minnie.”

Seriously, how had he been so lucky to have the cutest boyfriend on earth? Rather than try and come up with an answer Jihoon leaned forward again to capture the man’s lips, kissing him sweetly. 

They fell asleep like that, tangled up with each other and their foreheads pressed together. 

~~~~

The next evening, Jihoon pulled his headphones off and listened carefully from where he was perched on the couch. Was he imagining things, or did he just hear - 

The doorbell dinged again and he climbed to his feet, checking the time on his phone as he padded over. It was still early in the evening for Seokmin to be back, and had he forgotten his key or something? 

But when Jihoon pulled the door open, he was surprised to meet eyes with his neighbor Wonwoo, who smiled softly back at him. 

“Oh hi Jihoon, you’re just who I wanted to see.”

“I-I am?”

He squeaked in response before clearing his throat, startled by how flustered he already sounded. Wonwoo just nodded, dark eyes glinting with amusement as he did. 

“Mhm. Can I come in?”

Jihoon stepped aside wordlessly, no longer trusting his voice, and eyed the man as he came inside before closing the door behind him. He was in a different but equally oversized sweater, and there was something small in his hands he seemed to be shielding from Jihoon as they headed together into the living room. 

“You're wearing the sweater from your mom, it’s cute.”

Wonwoo noted, looking Jihoon up and down with a small grin that made the man gulp, dropping his gaze down to peer over the sweater rather than meet his eye. 

“Ah, yeah… thanks.”

“I noticed the package yesterday was for your birthday,”

Wonwoo continued, stepping a little closer, 

“So I thought I’d bring this over as an early birthday present. Or maybe late? I don’t know the exact date.”

He concluded with a sheepish chuckle, finally parting his hands to reveal a small succulent in a pot that had a black kitten painted on the side of it. Jihoon blinked down at it, then back at him. 

“It’s - for me? You didn’t have to…”

He took the plant from his neighbor, who shrugged. 

“It’s no trouble, I thought it might go nicely with your cactus.”

Jihoon glanced over at his cactus on the sill, then back at his neighbor. His stomach was filled with butterflies at the idea that Wonwoo had been thinking about him. He wasn’t sure what he could possibly say, but he knew he had to say  _ something, _ so he cleared his throat. 

“You’re not late, for the record. My birthday’s on Sunday.”

Wonwoo nodded, then smiled kindly at him. 

“Well then happy birthday, Jihoon.” 

“T-thanks, Wonwoo…”

He stepped forward to gesture to the kitten on the side of the pot, and Jihoon held perfectly still as the man’s fingers brushed over his own. 

“Do you like cats? I noticed on the wrapping paper yesterday…”

The smaller man huffed out a little laugh, shaking his head. 

“Oh, that was just my mom being a mom… but I mean, of course I like cats.”

Wonwoo adjusted his glasses as he spoke, his smile the widest yet. 

“I like them too. I have one actually, maybe you could come meet her sometime.”

Jihoon gulped and nodded once. Then he turned away before Wonwoo could spot the color that sprang to his cheeks at the thought of coming back to his place, instead busying himself with finding a spot for his new succulent on the window sill. 

“By the way, is Seokmin around?”

Wonwoo questioned. Jihoon shook his head, distracted as he arranged the succulent and cactus together. 

“Nah, it’s date night.”

“Oh?”

Jihoon’s back was to Wonwoo, so he didn’t see the way the man lifted an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah he’s out with the guys so I guess that technically makes it double date night.”

The smaller man commented as he stepped back and brushed his hands together, looking over the little garden with satisfaction before turning back to his neighbor, who tilted his head at him curiously. 

“...Without you?”

“It’s not really my scene.”

Jihoon shook his head. Seokmin knew better than to try and drag him out bar hopping at this point. Besides the fact that he hated crowds and noise and being out late, he can’t even drink. Thankfully he had Soonyoung and Seungkwan for that. He rolled his eyes.

“They’re probably two shots away from drunk-making-out in a McDonald's parking lot at this point.”

Wonwoo let out a bewildered laugh, and all at once Jihoon flushed, waving his hands in front of him, a little flustered. 

“Wait, I’m not explaining this right. We’re in an open relationship.”

He gulped. 

“Seokmin and me that is, not - I mean -  _ Seokmin and I are in an open relationship.” _

He clarified with a huff, then crossed his arms in front of him self consciously. He was not usually the one to have to explain this to people, and as usual he was putting his foot in his mouth. But Wonwoo just chuckled, looking amused as he eyed the flustered man. 

“Okay then, good to know.”

Jihoon deflated, practically crawling over to take a seat on the couch. He was missing his boyfriend, who usually did the majority of the talking for them both. And trying not to say something stupid to his incredibly cute neighbor was extra exhausting. 

Wonwoo sunk down on the cushion beside him, tucking a leg under himself so he was angled towards the man better. 

“So how long have you guys been together?”

Jihoon leaned his elbow on the back of the couch, then his cheek on the back of his hand where it hung loosely, looking thoughtful. 

“It’ll be four years this Valentine’s Day.”

“Ooh, that’s romantic.”

Wonwoo cooed, then laughed. Jihoon chuckled too, used to being roasted for his choice of date that he finally worked up the courage to ask Seokmin out. 

“What about you, do you have a… partner…?”

He hesitated at the end, not sure exactly how to ask without making any assumptions. Wonwoo seemed to appreciate it, shrugging with a chuckle. 

“Nah, it’s just me and my cat right now. You could say we’re in an open relationship too, because I’ve definitely seen her making eyes at this stray that always hangs around outside…”

Jihoon giggled at the comment, eyeing the cute way Wonwoo’s eyebrows pulled together as he spoke. He was an interesting guy: he seemed genuinely invested in his cat’s love life, and also pretty interested in Jihoon's, too. 

“Well then you should embrace it. Maybe find some new cats to pet.”

Those dark eyes fell on him again, and Jihoon found himself holding his breath. 

“I think I’m more interested in new  _ people, _ right now.” 

Wonwoo dropped his gaze down to his hands, fiddling with the hems of his sleeves over his knuckles and looking a little shy. 

“I um, hope this isn’t too forward, but…”

He adjusted his glasses on his nose, then finally lifted his eyes again to peer back at Jihoon. 

“I’ve been thinking about you ever since we met, yesterday.”

Jihoon’s heart was thumping in his chest, loud enough that he worried the man might actually hear it, he was so  _ close. _ He had to remind himself to breathe: in, out. 

“I-I’ve been thinking about you too.”

He admitted softly. Wonwoo’s expression softened at that, apparently relieved. He scooted a little closer to rest a hand gently on his neighbor’s knee. 

“Jihoon… Can I kiss you?”

Jihoon froze up, gaze dropping quickly down to red lips then lifting back up to dark, round eyes. He gripped his thighs tightly where he had rested his hands politely at the start of the conversation, not sure what else to do with them. His heart was racing so fast, he nearly felt dizzy. 

A tiny part of him suddenly desperately wished Seokmin was here to help him, somehow. Maybe distract Wonwoo while he took a second to get a grip, or at least catch his breath. But that was okay: he was going to be a big boy and kiss his cute neighbor all by himself. 

Jihoon nodded, not trusting his voice anymore, and Wonwoo smiled softly at him with understanding. Then he hooked his finger under the smaller man’s chin and lifted it towards him, leaning in to press their lips together. 

Jihoon let out the breath he’d been holding against the man’s lips and kissed him slowly, bringing tentative fingers up to gently brush across Wonwoo’s cheek before settling lightly on his jaw. His skin was soft but his lips were a little rough, brushing with friction against his own as they came apart and together over and over again, testing out the feel of it, finding a comfortable pace. 

The shyness began to melt away between them and the kiss deepened, bodies drawing closer to each other on the couch. Jihoon tilted his head a little more eagerly into the kiss, warming up to the way Wonwoo was stroking his jaw now and bringing his own hand up to run through dark curls. 

He’d never kissed someone in glasses before: the glass occasionally pressed into the soft skin of his cheek and cooled his searing skin. This was entirely different than kissing Seokmin, and it was setting Jihoon’s entire body on fire, shivering slightly at the feeling of unfamiliar but featherlight fingertips trailing along the back of his neck, and the foreign, sweet taste of Wonwoo as he licked up into his parted lips. 

“Oh my god, yay!”

The pair jumped apart at the sudden cheer, pink in the face and panting with wet lips and wide eyes that they turned on the intruder in the doorway to the living room. Seokmin clapped a hand over his mouth with equally wide eyes, waving the other in front of him and looking impossibly dismayed. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt! Don’t mind me, go right ahead!”

Wonwoo huffed out a bewildered kind of laugh at the same time Jihoon dropped his forehead onto his shoulder with a groan at his overly enthusiastic, thoroughly drunk boyfriend. 

“Seokmin…”

The pair watched as the man tried to subtly raise his phone to take a picture as he continued waving at them to go on, turning back to each other and trying to ignore the flash from the camera. Their faces were still close, and they spoke softly to each other. 

“Sorry about him… The mood's definitely killed now, right…?”

Wonwoo nodded with a little chuckle. 

“Definitely. Seems like date night’s over…”

He began extracting himself from his neighbor on the couch, ignoring the groan of dismay from the drunk across the room. 

Jihoon stood in time with Wonwoo, who placed a hand lightly on his shoulder as he turned back to him. 

“But maybe you can come over next date night?”

The smaller man swallowed thickly, then nodded with a smile, unable to school the eager sparkle to his gaze. 

“I’d like that.”

Wonwoo returned the smile and dropped his hand away from the man as he turned, crossing over to pat Seokmin on the shoulder next. 

“Nice to see you again, Seokmin.”

“You too, cutie!”

The man beamed at him and swayed on his feet slightly before Jihoon came and attached himself to his side, curling a steadying arm around his hips. Wonwoo chuckled and saw himself out with a little wave. 

Seokmin waited approximately two seconds after their neighbor was gone before awkwardly turning in his boyfriend’s arm to embrace him, exclaiming with excitement, 

“Oh my god, baby, you did it! I’m so impressed!”

“Please don’t do this…”

Jihoon groaned, his ears burning as he wiggled out of his boyfriend’s grasp to begin leading him towards their bedroom instead. 

“Do  _ what? _ I’m just so happy that you got Wonwoo to kiss you, and all by yourself too!”

He reached over to pinch his boyfriend’s cheek until Jihoon smacked him, then deposited him on the bed. Seokmin just giggled, scrambling back up into a sitting position. 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it, I want a play by play.  _ God _ I wish I didn’t interrupt, the two of you were so fucking cute…”

He groaned in dismay, and Jihoon rolled his eyes. He headed over to the dresser to begin rummaging around for his boyfriend’s pajamas. Miraculously, Seokmin fell silent for a few moments while he worked, tapping away on his phone before finally saying mischievously, 

“You know, I did manage to get a picture of it.”

Jihoon froze, and turned on his heel to face him. 

“Seriously?”

Seokmin nodded at him slowly with a glint in his eyes. 

“Delete it.”

The older man ordered instantly, then hesitated. 

“Send it to me -  _ then _ delete it.”

He amended, his cheeks growing hot.

Seokmin pursed his lips down at his phone, squinting at the screen and tapping a few times. 

“I sent it. Oh - oops babe I sent it to the group chat!”

Jihoon’s stomach did a somersault, and he groaned. He could feel his pocket already beginning to buzz like crazy and he pulled out his phone to open the chat with a dreadful expression. 

Soonyoung and Seungkwan were sending incoherent texts and key smashes at a mile a minute but Jihoon could only focus on the photo at the top of the chat: it was a little dark and a little blurry, but it was definitely him and Wonwoo curled together on the couch, hands a blur and open mouths against each other. 

He felt hot all over again. So that really had happened, huh? He’d really made out with their extremely cute neighbor. There was a tiny part of him that was glad there was photographic evidence. And that it wouldn’t be the last time. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @wooziwinks if ur a jihoon polite hands enthusiast


End file.
